


Free with Pokemon

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pokemon, Another short oneshot, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small Pokemon AU I'm sorry for the bad title, I don't really write Pokemon stories anymore so I'm sorry for this!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's extremely short But I hope you like it

Makoto Tachibana didn't know how to get his Eevee to evolve into a Espeon. His childhood friend Haru who happened to be sitting across from him, a hand on his Umbreon as he ate his lunch, watching with an interested expression. Haruka Nanase had lived beside Makoto for years, both boys sharing a common interest in Pokemon. 

While Makoto was a more timid and shy person when it came to making friends with Pokemon, Haru was more straightforward and honest about it. And that was something that Makoto admired about Haru. Well, one of many things. 

Haruka Nanase was a stoic person but Makoto could easily tell him anything. Because Haruka wouldn't talk about him behind his back or anything. The boys had a mutual trust and they could confide in each other, not matter what. 

Makoto smiled and held his wiggling Eevee in his arms. It was hopeless. She wasn't going to evolve anytime soon. Suddenly the little Pokemon broke out of his grip and hit a blue stone with her paw. 

A white light surrounded her and she changed into a Vaporeon. Makoto smiled and hugged her. Haruka looked at his friend and smiled a little bit. 

He walked over to Makoto and sat beside him. Iwatobi wasn't a big town and most of the city worked on the water or in shops downtown. They didn't have a Pokemon gym but battles didn't appeal to the boys. 

Haruka looked at Makoto and kissed his cheek before quickly scurrying off into another room with a red face. 

Makoto blushed and smiled. “I love you too Haru-chan….”


End file.
